


Bait

by asexysteve



Series: Inktober Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Martyr Complex, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sam's fed up with Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: Sam was tired of the bullshit and willing to play dirty.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> It's not explicitly shown, but Sam does drug Dean without his consent. So heads up if that's an issue for you!

“I’m not letting you do this,” Sam damn near shouted as he slammed the hotel room’s door shut behind him. “I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself for no good reason.” 

“You can’t stop me,” Dean shrugged from where he was sitting on the foot of the bed he’d claimed as his, the one closest to the door. “Did you bring me some pie?” he deflected, gesturing at the bags in Sam’s hands. 

“Peach,” Sam grumbled. “I shouldn’t let you have it. Bobby had to tell me about the self-sacrificing bullshit plan that you put together. I can’t stand you sometimes.” 

“Just give me the damn pie and shut up. Don’t worry about what I want to do or what I plan to do,” Dean ordered. 

Sam shrugged and handed Dean the pie. All he had to do was wait for the sedatives to set in and Dean to fall asleep, stop him from playing bait again in the middle of the night with some vengeful spirit. As though they couldn’t salt and burn her after digging the bitch’s body up. Sam was tired of the bullshit and willing to play dirty.


End file.
